But I'm Not Him!
by ohme
Summary: A redhead teen and his brothers move to a new home in Townsville, and they met girls who claim they already know them…
1. Chapter 1: That Redhead Geek

**Chapter 1: "That Redhead Geek"**

A redhead boy was pushed into his pale orange locker and the door slammed shut behind him. "That's for snitchin' geek." A very large boy said as he walked away. The redhead sighed as he pulled out his phone and push 2 for his speed dial.

"Yo bro," A boy said on the other line. "Where you at? We are waiting for ya outside."

"I'm stuck in my locker." The redhead said sadly.

"Again!? Okay, who done it this time? I'll set them straight."

"I don't want to talk about it now, Butch." He put his hand on his forehead. "Look, can you just come and get me please?"

The teen on the other end sighed angrily. "Alright, fine. I'm coming, but we're dealing with this later."

"Fine." He said as he hung up. The locker had much more space than people would have thought, but it's still pretty cramped for the redhead. He wiped his nose on his red sweater, the blood blended on his red sweater. It wasn't long before he heard the locker open and saw a black hair teen with green eyes looking at him with worry. The redhead squeezed out the locker. He stretched his arms and grabbed his backpack and closed the door. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Butch walked to the main hallway. The redhead followed him, trying to avoid the blood on the floor. He kicked a spray can next to a locker that said 'fag' on it. He looked up at the lights flickered as they walk, making the hallway somewhat dark. "No, seriously, who done it? And don't give me any bull about not knowing who he is."

The teen looked down and mumbled "Justin Wells."

"Oh my…" Butch face palm his face "The history exam, wasn't it?"

"I didn't know the teacher would rip the test right in front of him."

"That's what his dumb ass get." The teens walked out of the school, the doors creaked as they do. A blond boy with blue eyes was standing next to them, listening to his Mp3. "Yo Boomer, let's go." The boy lifted up from the wall and walked with the others. The teens heard the doors close with a loud slam behind them, sounding like the doors in prison.

"Hey." Boomer said to the redhead. The redhead waved back and grabbed his Mp3. The red music player brightened up, showing his playlist. Butch looked over his shoulder, and then scoffed at him.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"Really, ya listen to Simple Plan? That stuffs get ya depressed."

"While listening to 2 chain can ruin your vocabulary." He shot back. Boomer snorted behind them.

"Good one Br-OUCH!" Butch smacked him in the back of the head. "That hurt." He rubbed his head dramatically.

"Good!" He yelled at Boomer. He looked back at the other teen. "Seriously though, ya shouldn't listen to that. You already sad enough."

"It beats "Mad World" from REM. That stuff makes you want to slit your wrist."

"Gee, sad much?" The boys walked out of the school yard, and into the city.

"I wish we could fly." Boomer said over the city noise mainly of car honking, people yelling, and things breaking. "Then I can get anywhere fast." The teens stayed close to the edge of the sidewalk, near the street.

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "Also do whatever we want." They coughed when a smoky truck sped through the street.

"I also want super speed." The blond continued while he tried to avoid two guys running by them.

"And super strength, and x-ray vision." Butch said wiggling his eyebrows.

Boomer's tongue stuck out in disgust. "You're such a pervert."

"Whatever, man. I know ya want it, too." He said as he pushed the blond brother softly. The boys laughed as they passed a building that was a jewelry store. Boomer went to look at the windows, but they were patched up with wood, which was covered in words that said 'Cityville Sucks!' He frowned and kept going.

"What 'bout you, B?" Butch asked the redhead as they step over a broken glass bottle.

"I don't know."

"What do ya mean ya don't know?"

"Yeah, I thought you want, like, telephonic, or something." Boomer added.

"What?"

"You know that thing that moves things with your mind."

"That's telekinesis," The redhead corrected him. "And I don't want that. I could just get it myself."

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying so." Boomer went back to his Mp3. The teens went back to their music, to block out the traffic jam next to them.

Next thing they know the redhead tripped over something, and landed on the ground. The teen looked up to see the same guy to push him into the locker.

"Watch where you going, geek!" Justin growled at him.

"Hey Justin!" Butch yelled at him. "Who do ya think you messing with?" He grabbed the boy by his shirt. The redhead got up and grabbed Butch's shirt, pulling him backwards.

"Come on man!" He yelled at his brother. "It isn't worth it!"

Butch looked at Justin, ready to beat him up, but instead he threw him into the alley landing on the trash cans. "Fine. You got lucky, puck!" The teens walked away before Justin could get up.

"I'm sure that was, like, an accident." Boomer said after a while.

"He threw ya brother into a locker!" Butch argued back.

"Really?" Boomer looked at the redhead. "Why didn't you let him beat him up?"

"Yeah, why didn't ya?"

"Look, I just don't want him to. Okay!?" The redhead yelled. He looked down and walked faster away from his brothers. He didn't look to where he was going, and bumped into someone. "Sorry sir." He saw that person was a female. "I-I mean ma'am." The woman just pushed him aside and kept on walking. He walked around the corner and bump into someone else. He didn't get a chance to apologize, because the man in the raincoat kept walking. The redhead sighed and walked across the street.

"Hey bro!" He heard his brother. "Wait up!" He didn't, however. He walked away from them. He tried to not into many people, but they seem to run toward him for some reason. He then heard screaming.

He looked to see that police cars surrounded a building with the words 'Cityville Bank' on it. His brothers came from behind him, just in time to hear the police officer yell into his microphone.

"This is the city's police." They heard him say. "Come out with your hand in the air!" No one came out. "If you do not come out, we will take you out by force!"

Boomer whimpered. "I don't see mom!" The teen looked around the crowd, seeing anyone that might look like her. "Mom, where are you?!" He yelled. Boomer ran into the crowd, pushing people away from him.

"Boomer, wait!" The redhead yelled, but it was too late. The redhead looked around, but couldn't see past the crowd. "I can't see him!" He panicked to Butch.

"We need to get'em!" Butch yelled to him. He was about to run, but his brother grabbed him before he could. "What're ya doing?! Let me go!"

"We can't get him!"

"Why not?!" He looked at the redhead with anger. He was about to explain, when a gun fired. People started to scream and run away. The teens looked toward the building, and a blond boy on the ground and police running to him.

"Boomer!" They both yelled. They both ran to the boy lying down on the ground. However, a policewoman blocked their way.

"I'm sorry, but I have to…" she tried explaining, but Butch interrupted her.

"Let us through! Our brother's right there!" He yelled as he tried to go pass her. She didn't budge, however.

"I'm sorry! I have to force you to go the other way. It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Butch yelled at her. The redhead saw that she saw him, and she glared at them both. He backed away slowly. Someone bumped into him, pushing him to the ground. Another person had stepped on him. The teen cough up blood, and looked up to see a person over him, glaring at him.

"You are a demon. DIE!" The person said, raising their foot to the teen's head. The redhead covered his head, hiding from the blow, but it didn't happen. He saw Butch punched the person on the head, and the person ran away. Butch grabbed the teen's hand and picked him up.

"Dude, you alright?" He asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He wiped the blood from him, frowning at how much blood is on him.

The redhead looked pass the policewoman, seeing Boomer getting up. He sighed in relief. He saw the policemen taking men in black mask in handcuffs and people who was held hostage was running out.

"Butch!" The redhead yelled. "He's okay! He's okay!" Butch went to see Boomer, running past the policemen, and hugging a woman in front of him with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. "Mom! She's okay!" He ran past the policewoman, who let them through, and ran to hug his mother. "Mom, you're okay!"

"I am, boys!" She hugged the teens. "Are you boys okay?" The boys looked at Boomer, who said he was.

"I thought ya got shot, Boomer." Butch said.

The blond shook his head. "Didn't hit me. But some guy, like, knock me out." The mother sighed in relief. She looked at the redhead and gasped.

"Honey, what happen to you?" He looked at his clothes with all the blood on him. He shrugged, trying to not make it a big deal.

"I fell on something while going through the crowd." He said. She raised her eyebrow, and opened her mouth, but she stopped herself. They hugged one last time, and went to a blue minivan.

"Let's go. I had good news, but I don't think you guys want to hear it." She opened the door, and went to the driver seat.

"Might as well tell us, mom." Butch said as he got in the back seat. Boomer went to the other side, and his brother went to the front seat. She started the car, and drove off away from the police.

"Well, I got a promotion!" She said excitedly.

"That's great mom!" The redhead said to his mother. The other two looked confused though.

"Yeah, that's, uh, great." Butch tried to sound thrilled for her.

"What a promotion, mom?" Boomer asked. Everyone has heard Butch sighed in relief.

"A promotion, boys" Their mother explained, "is when you earned a better position at your job."

"Which means more money." The redhead added.

"Wow! That's so great mom." Boomer said.

"Hey, a better job doesn't always mean more money." The mother said.

"It doesn't?" The boys said at the same time.

"Well, this time it does." The boys cheered. "It also means something else." She said carefully.

"What's that?" Butch asked. She didn't say anything at first, letting the silence set in. A car honked at them when she didn't go through the green light fast enough. "Well?!" He yelled at her.

"We are moving, out of Cityville." She said.

"What?!" The boys yelled. She slowed down the van into a parking space.

"Why?" Boomer asked. "Do we really have to move?"

"Well, yes." She said. "My new job needs us to move to Townsville."

"Who?"

"Townville is where we be moving to." She turned to the back to see the boys. Boomer was frowning, while Butch looked very upset. She sighed and turned to the redhead teen. He didn't look angry or sad. In fact, he was smiling.

"I'm glad for you mom. This is a good thing." He said to her. The mother smiled back at him.

"Thank you, son." She patted his head. He ducked away, but laughed as she does it.

"Kiss-ass." Butch mumbled.

"Butch! Watch your language!" She said sternly. "I know you're angry, but doesn't mean you use such foul sayings, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now boys," She stated. "I know this is new, but think of it as a new experience."

"She's right." Boomer said to Butch. He sucked his teeth and then sighed.

"Okay, whatever." He said as he opened the door, and left the blue van. The others followed his example and left too. They went up to the building with the numbers '2002' on it. The family walked into an office with a guy looking bored and watching the little TV in the main desk. He looked behind the TV to see the family, and then back to the watching.

"Where are we going to live in Townsville, mom?" The redhead asked. The mother pushed a button which light up, and the doors made a 'ding' sound.

"I looked up new homes online at work." She said as the doors open and the family walked in. "I saw a great place and called the house seller." The door closed behind them and Boomer pushed the button that said '7' on it. It lit up and room moved, with the numbers on top of the doors increasing by one. "We should have the house by Sunday."

"A house?" Boomer asked. "We are going to, like, live in a real house?"

The mother chuckled at him. "Yes, sweetie, we are going to live at a house."

"Yes!" The blond cheered. She laughed at him as the doors open. The family walked out and walked all the way down the hallway. They reach a yellow door that said '710' and the mother grabbed her keys and opens the door.

"Wow. A real home. Am I going to get my own room?" Boomer asked as he walked into the gray living room.

"Maybe. I didn't see the house yet." The mother said turning the lamp on next to the old, red sofa.

"Well, I hope so." Butch said sitting on the sofa. "I'm tired of sharing a room with you."

"Oh, like you're such a good roommate." Boomer said back. The boys glared at each other. The mother giggled at the fight, and went into the small kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while." She said. The redhead shook his head at his brothers and went into the bathroom at the end of the home. He turned on the light, which flicker on 2 of the 3 light bulbs, and closed the door and locked it behind him.

He looked in the mirror above the blue sink and saw red eyes looking back at him. He glared at them and looked away from it. He looked down and stared at the dry blood on his red sweater.

He tore it off his body and threw it in the blue bathtub next to the sink. He grabbed the knobs of the shower harshly and turned on the hot water on, steam rising from the hot water, and watched how some of the blood gets washed away and down the drain. He signed again and turned off the water and left the bathroom.

He went to his room, next to the bathroom, and closed the door to block some of his brother's fighting away. He saw 3 beds in the small room. He shook his head to himself as he saw the un-made green cover bed at the corner of his room. He started to walk to the red cover bed at the other end, when he stepped on a blue comb on the floor.

"Ouch!" He said out loud. He growled at the thing and tossed it on the blue cover bed in the middle of the other bed. He sat on his bed and grabbed a book that was under his pillow. He smiled at it and opened the book to the first page.

It wasn't long when his mother was calling him to come out for dinner. He shut his book after bending the page, and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway, passing his mother's room, which had her door closed. He walked out to the living room to see his mother putting plates of meatballs and broccoli in front of the boys.

"There you are," The mother said to the redhead. "Come sit with us at the table."

"Yeah bro," His black hair said. "Come on." The redhead sat across his mother and Boomer, and next to Butch. He grabbed a fork next to the paper plates and started to eat.

"This is great, mom." Boomer said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and thank you sweetie." She said salting her own plate. "What do you think, darling?"

Butch looked up from his half eaten plate. "Huh?" The mother giggled at him, and ate her food.

After they ate dinner, the boys went to their room and got ready for bed. Butch pulled all his clothes off, except for his underwear and jumped on his green cover bed. "I'm beat." He said out loud to his brothers.

"Me too." Boomer said tossing his comb into his 'hair supplies' bucket. The blond puts on his white and blue stripe pajamas on. Butch rolled his eyes. He shook his head, making his black hair go everywhere, and went under his covers. The redhead put up his book he was reading under his bed and took off his headband. His red hair went down landing on his back.

All the boys yawned at the same time when their mother walked in with 3 glasses of milk on a tray. She giggled at them. "Sleepy, boys?" She asked them. The boys groaned for their responds, and she laughed some more. "Well you can go to sleep right after you drink your milk." She handed a glass to Butch.

"Do we really have to drink milk before bed all the time?" Butch asked his mother. "Aren't we too old for this anyway?" He drank it anyway, and went to his bed. Boomer took his glass and went to his bed.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose." The mother said along with a sigh. "You boys are 15 already. You grow up so fast. Soon, you will be too old to stay me." She sniffed dramatically. Butch rolled his eyes, but Boomer tear up a little.

"Don't worry mom," Boomer said. "I will always your little boy." The mother chuckled.

"Of course you will." She patted his head. He accepted it and crawled into his blue covers. The mother went to the light next to Butch's side and shouted it off. Butch was snoring and mumbled 'good night' in his sleep. The mother giggled softly. She went to the redhead's side and gave him his milk. He drank it all and yawned. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes. He saw that his light went off and felt a hand patted him on his head.

"Good night mom." Boomer said.

"Good night Boomer. Sweet Dreams." She said as she walked to the door. The redhead opened his eyes to see his mother leaving for the night. He smiled gently and she smiled back.

"Good night, Brandon." The mother said.

"Good night, mom." The red-haired boy said as she closed the door.

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

**Chapter 2: "The New Kid"**

The family's blue minivan was driving along the traffic in the new city. Inside the van, Brandon was looking out the window, observing his new home. He sighed. His mother chuckled at him while she was driving. He rolled eyes at her.

The van moved into a suburban neighborhood. The teen looked to see that, besides the color, all the houses looked exactly the same. "Really, mom?" He heard Butch said out loud. The neighborhood looked boring, except for one house. The house was a giant white square house with a red door and 3 circles for windows.

"Wow!" Boomer said. "Mom, is that our new home?"

The mother chuckled. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. Our home is not really creative."

"Oh." The blue eye boy said sadly. He slumped back down to his seat.

"Of course not." Butch mumbled. He crossed his arms and sat back and sucked his teeth.

"Don't worry, boys." The mother tried to coo to them. "I'm sure our home will be just as great. Look, here we are now." She pulled up to a blue single family home.

"Are ya sure this's our home?" The black hair boy joked dryly. The family step out of the van, and into their new home. The teenagers walked around the downstairs of the house.

Brandon went to the back of the house saw that they have a backyard with a deck. He looked up, and frown at the tall buildings of Townsville so far away from them. He walked through the unfurnished living room. He walked past the white carpeted stairs and into the brand new install kitchen.

He saw his mother looking at the silver oven and saw she smiled at her reflection. He smiled at her back, when his brothers walked in.

"Is this really it mom?" Boomer asked.

"Well, yes." The mother said turning around to see them. The boys groaned. "Now, come on boys. Townsville is really a great place to be. They have lots of fun things to do here, like skating, and bowling. They have beaches, and an arcade. They have lots of kids your age and…" She tried to explain, but the boys looked unimpressed. She dropped head, and sighed. "You will have your own rooms." That brightened the boys' eyes.

"I call biggest room!" Butch said quickly.

"No way, Butch!" The blond yelled. "I want the big room." The both of them ran up the stairs, yelling as they were doing so. The redhead stayed behind. The mother laughed at them and went to the door. She stopped to see Brandon still standing there. His mother went up to him, and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked him. The teen sighed.

"I don't know mom." He started. "Just nervous, I guess."

"How come?"

"I just am. I mean, I'm scared of how people will treat me."

"Honey, not everyone is going to like you." She said. He frowned at that. "Still, I'm sure somebody is going to see that you are a great guy."

"Yeah, because that's what the people back home thought." He said sarcastically.

"What does that supposed to mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"It's nothing." He crossed his arms and looked down. He felt his head being patted. He didn't move away from it.

"I'm sure the people here in Townsville will see what a wonderful person you are. Just give it a chance." He looked at his mother, and smiled for her.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks, Brandon." She kissed him on the forehead, and wiped it off quickly.

"Aw, mom!" She giggled at him and went toward the front door.

"Go get your brothers, and help me with the stuff."

"Okay mom. I hope my room isn't that small." He said while he went upstairs.

"It shouldn't be; they are all the same size." She chuckled and went outside.

He giggled too, and went up the stairs. He walked to the top and saw the walls were white, and clean. He heard a bump at the end of the hall. He facepalm at the sound and walked to the door. It was open to see his brothers wrestling on the white carpet. Brandon just stood there.

"The room is mine, Butch!" Boomer yelled at him.

"Yeah, right!" Butch yelled back. "Ya not taking it, I am!" He pushed the blond off of him and got up. Boomer got up and glared at the green eye boy.

"Get out of my room!" Boomer yelled.

"It's not ya room!" Butch said.

"Guys, the rooms are the same size." Brandon said.

"Yes it is! Now get out!" Boomer continued.

"I don't see ya name on it." Butch joked.

"Really, Butch? Like seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I don't see your name, either!"

"Well, too bad cause it's my room."

"Guys, the rooms are the same size." Brandon tried again.

"No, it isn't!" Boomer still yelled at Butch.

"Yeah it is!" Butch yelled back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Guys! The rooms are the same size!" Brandon yelled.

"… What?" Boomer looked at the redhead.

"The rooms are the exact same size." He said. The boys blush a little.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Boomer said to Butch.

"It's all good." Butch shrugged, dusting him off. "So whose is it then?"

"Let Brandon decide." The blond pointed at his brother. "He's better at thinking about this stuff." Butch nodded and looked at Brandon. He raised his eyebrow as he put his hand in his pocket.

"So?" Butch asked Brandon.

"I get this room."

"How come you can have this room?" Boomer whined.

"I get this room, so you Boomer," He pointed at the blond. "You can get the one at the end of the hall, near the bathroom."

"Oh, okay. I get." He nodded his head. "So Butch gets the one in the middle."

"Why do I get that room?" Butch asked.

"So you're right next to the stairs."

"And?"

"So you can sneak out without with mom hearing you."

"I can't do that here?" He asked to the redhead.

"Nope, you cannot. The floors creak here." He said as he stepped hard on the floor, the floor making the creaking sound as they do. "With your room, you can take two light steps, slide down the banister and walked out that door."

"Okay," Butch agreed. "So ya get the short end of the stick."

"Yeah, pretty much." Brandon shrugged. "I don't mind that much. Now come on. Mom wants us to start unpacking our stuff."

"'Kay." His brothers said at the same time.

"Wait. Butch, you sneak out at night?" Boomer asked.

"Only sometimes, but it's never plan." Butch replied as they go down the stairs.

"What does that mean?"

"Butch sleepwalks." The redhead said.

"He does?!" Boomer asked. "How come I like never notice?"

"'Cause you sleep like ya dead." Butch joked. He and Brandon laughed while Boomer pouted dramatically. They walked outside, seeing their mother pulling a box of the blue van. "Let me help ya there, mom."

"Aww. Thanks, darling." The mother said as she dropped the heavy box to the green eye boy. "Be careful, that's full of dishes."

"Yeah, yeah." He wobbled to the front door. Boomer grabbed a blue suitcase from the front of the van.

"Hey, mom?" Boomer asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" She said as she passed Brandon another heavy box, which he dropped to the ground with. "Oh, I guess that is too heavy for you."

"Do I sleep like I'm dead?"

"Huh?"

"Boomer wants to know if he sleeps heavy." The redhead said as he put out the pots out of the box.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Brandon. Also, yes Boomer, you do sleep heavy." Boomer groaned as he dragged his luggage to the blue house. The mother giggled and took some of the pots in the house. The redhead took the others and followed her inside. "Why do we have so many pots?"

"Is it because you like to cook?" He said, giggling.

"Oh, that's the reason." She said sarcastically. They both laughed when as they put up the pots.

The family went back and forth from the van to the house, carrying as much stuff as they can. It took them at least two and half hours to get everything, the last thing being the old, red sofa.

"Why… do… we… even… have… this… thing?!" Boomer struggled to say as the teens carry the sofa into the house. They went to the door and dropped it in front of the door.

"You the one who wanted to keep it." Butch complained. "Oh, I'm Boomer and I like, totally want to keep like everything because of the memories." He mocked.

"I didn't say it like that." Boomer mumbled. The redhead shook his head, and started to push the sofa toward the empty living room. Boomer pushed along with him, while Butch pulled from the other side. They put it next to the back wall, and teens sighed in relief. "God, that was heavy." Boomer said as he sat in the red sofa. The other two shook their head at the blond.

The mother walked in, wiping her hands on her shirt. "Oh good, you boys are done. Now who wants pizza?"

"I do!" Boomer jumped up.

"Yeah, me too." Butch agreed.

"I want pizza too." Brandon also said. "How are we going to order it?"

"I saw the number of Pizza Hut in the newspaper that was on our doorstep." His mother explained. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed the number. "Hi. We like to order for delivery." She said as she walked out the room.

"What do you think school's going to be like tomorrow?" Boomer asked.

"It's going to be tough, man." Butch said leading against the sofa.

"Really?"

"Yeah, pushing all the ladies off of me is going to distract me from my school work." He laughed. His brothers groaned at him. "Hey, don't hate."

Boomer scoffed. "You couldn't get a girl even someone like making one perfect for you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know, when you meet someone who's almost like you, you know, like you were made for each other…" Boomer drifted into a dreamy state. "Like you were made in this world just to be with this person, forever and ever." He sighed. His brothers looked at the blond like he was crazy and then Butch had hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Shut up with ya sissy talk." Butch growled at him.

"That is a weird thought. I mean, who thinks of that stuff?" Brandon asked crossing his arms.

"Lots of people do." Boomer said.

"Like who?"

"Girls."

"My point exactly." Butch said. "Sissy."

"Shut up, Butch." He growled at his brother. The mother walked in with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong, mom?"

"Well, I order the pizza," She answered. "But they said the pizza should be here in 4 minutes or less or it's free."

"I thought the closest way to the city is a 10 minute drive." Brandon said.

"And the pizza place I ordered from being another 10 minutes away from downtown."

"Are ya sure you got the times right, mom?" Butch asked.

"Yes, I asked and they sure they said 4 minutes."

"Sweet, we are so going to get the free pizza!" Boomer cheered.

"That seem quite irresponsible of them to bet the time like that." Their mother said.

"It's also very weird to randomly bet on customer like that." Brandon added.

"Hey, they wanna bet us, let them. I'm sure we're going…" Butch was saying, but he was interrupted by a sound 'ding-dong.'

"Okay, like, there's no way they got here that fast!" Boomer said.

"I'll get it." Brandon went to the door.

"No way. It's a prank. I'm coming too." Butch got up and followed the redhead. Boomer followed them.

"I'll go get the money." The mother said as she went up the stairs.

The boys went to the front door and Brandon opened the door. There was a girl with blonde hair and a hat that said 'Pizza Hut' on it while holding 2 boxes of pizza with one hand. "Hello!" She said while looking at hand, which was covered in marking with ink. "Is this the Goodlady resident's?"

"It's Goodlandy." Butch complained. "Geez, it's like no one can say our last name right."

"Sorry sir, I guess my co-worker didn't say your name right." She giggled, and then looked at the boys, she stopped laughing. "Uh… that would be, uh 13.95 dollars, please."

"Uh, okay." Boomer said.

"Our mom is coming with the money." Brandon said to her.

"Oh! Okay." She said surprised. The teens stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Where did you say mom went?" Boomer asked Brandon.

"She said she went to get the money, and then she went upstairs."

"Well, uh um… Did you guys just move in?" The delivery girl asked.

"Yeah," Butch answered. "Just today actually."

"Oh cool." She said. They heard bumping from upstairs. "Uh…"

"Boomer!" They heard their mother yelled. "Where did you put my purse?"

"In your closet!" He yelled back.

"Boomer!" She yelled in surprise. "You're Boomer?!"

"Yeah, that's him. What's it to ya?" Butch asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You know what? I have to go!" She said in a hurry.

"What about the money?" Boomer asked. She didn't say anything and pushed the boxes to Brandon.

"Have a nice day!" The girl said quickly and closed the door. The boys stared at the door, and then Butch laughed.

"Did ya see the way she ran?" Butch said while laughing. "Man, Boom, I knew you were bad at the ladies, but for to run at the sound of your name! That's priceless!"

"Shut up!" Boomer pouted dramatically. "I'm sure she like late for something, or something."

"She ran away when she heard your name, Boomer." Brandon said. He shrugged at him. Boomer pouted some more and Butch laughed himself to the ground. The mother came from upstairs.

"Okay, I got the money now." She said counting the money. "How much do we …" She stopped to see the pizza in the redhead's hands, and no delivery girl. "Where's the delivery person?" She asked.

"Boomer scared her away with his name!" Butch laughed again. She went to Boomer and patted on his head.

"It's okay, sweetie. She doesn't know who she's …" She tried to coo him, but she started to giggle. "I'm sorry, Boomer!" She laughed. Boomer dropped his jaw and Butch laughed even harder. Even Brandon started chuckling at him too.

"You guys are so mean!" Boomer yelled and stomped away to the kitchen.

"Hey, if ya didn't scare her away, we wouldn't got free pizza!" Butch finally calmed down. "Come on bro, it was funny!" The family followed Boomer into the kitchen and ate the pizza.

"Okay boys," The mother said. "I want you to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is your first day of school, and I want to boys to be bright and ready." The boys said okay and then went upstairs to their own rooms.

The redhead teen was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling in his new room. Brandon sighed as he looked at the clock, saying it's 10:34pm.

He sighed again and sat up. He rubbed his face, and got up from his bed. He walked in his closet and went to his suitcase full of clothes. He picked out his red polo shirt, his black hoodie, his dark jeans, and his gray new balance. He smiled at his choice and put it on his chair next to his desk.

He went to his window, and stared outside. He could see the house that Boomer thought they would live in. He sighed at it.

He heard someone knocking on his door. The teen ran under his blanket, pretended to sleep.

He heard the door opened. "Honey," It was his mother. "I know you are awake." She went to his bed with a glass of milk in her hand and sat down next to him, as he sat up.

"How did you know?" The redhead asked.

"I figure you couldn't sleep since I didn't give you your milk. You never could."

"I never tried." He said. His mother giggled as he drank the milk.

"Why are you still up?" The teen sighed.

"I can't sleep. It's too quiet here. It's like nothing going on outside." He stressed putting the empty glass on his desk.

"Well, that's how it's like here in the suburbs." She said.

"Well, I can't sleep then." He crossed his arm. His mother chuckled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I promise you'll get used it." She said to him. She kissed his forehead. "You'll see."

"Okay, mom." He said as he wiped his forehead from her kisses. "Shouldn't you go to bed? You will have to work tomorrow, young lady." He said jokingly.

"Says the boy who is still up at ten forty-five at night." She chuckled as she tucked the teen in his bed. She kissed him on his cheek and grabbed his glass and went to the door. "Good night, Brandon." She said before left.

"Good night mom." The teen got comfortable, and stared back at the window, looking at the house. He turned around and closed his eyes.

He slept well throughout the night, but woke up suddenly out of his sleep. He rubbed his arms, and stretched his back. "Ouch. I must have slept wrong." Brandon said to himself. He shook his head with his long red hair flipping around, and got out of bed. He looked at his clock, seeing that it was 5:30 am. He looked at it confused. "Why am I up so early?" He shrugged it off, and grabbed his clothes from his desk chair.

He left his room, trying to walk softly so the wooded floors don't creak. He walked past Butch's room, and heard loud snoring behind the door. Brandon shook his head, and kept walking. Then, he walked by his mother's room, then Boomer's. Both were very quiet. He walked to the bathroom, and softly closed the door.

Brandon turned the light on, with all 4 light bulbs working, and looked at mirror above a counter, frowning at his reflection. He pulled his red hair, and yanked it up. He grabbed his black rubber band, and put his hair into a ponytail. He sighed at the mirror.

He opened the mirror and grabbed his case that was behind the mirror, and opened it to see his contacts. He grabbed them and carefully puts them on. He looked at the mirror and saw unfamiliar brown eyes staring back at him. He frowned at them.

He finished putting on his clothes he picked out last night and brushed his teeth above the white sink and had combed his hair, and walked out of the bathroom to see his mother walked out her room, all ready for work.

"Honey," She said to the teen, putting on her professional light brown coat. "Why are you up already?" She looked at her watch. "It's only 6 am."

"Something woke me up."

The mother pulled her black hair back, and warped it into a bun. "Well, I guess I got enough time to you boys some breakfast. How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"That's sounds great, mom." He said.

"Great! I'll go make it, you go wake up your brothers."

"Okay." He went to Boomer's room, and opened the door. He looked and saw his brother spread out across his bed. His leg was hanging out of his bed, his arm leaning against the bed board, and his blond hair was all over the place.

Brandon shook his brother, which he accidentally pushed Boomer off the bed. He landed on his face.

"Hey!" Boomer yelled after he got off the floor. "What you do that for?" He rubbed his blond head dramatically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you. Mom told me to get you up." The redhead said to Boomer. He helped him up by pulling his arm. "Come on now. Mom is making us breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." The blond one went to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. The redhead left out.

He walked to Butch's room. He opened the door to see the room was dark as night, and his brother's head under his blankets. He was also snoring very loudly. The teen rolled his eyes and went to the window.

"It's time to get up." He said as he pulled the blinds open. The black hair boy groaned and put his pillows over his head. Brandon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Butch. Get up."

"No." Butch said. Brandon shook him. "Stop it, dude!" Butch sat up, wearing his green boxers, and his hair was straight up from his face. "Why? What do ya want?" He asked irritated.

"Mom wants us awake for school." The redhead said as a matter-of-fact. "What do you think?" He heard Butch growled as he walked out the room. He went downstairs and smelled what his mother was cooking. He walked in the kitchen to see eggs and bacon on the table. He smiled and sat down at the table. "Everything looks great, mom." He said as he grabbed a plate.

"Thanks. It's everyone's first day, so I say we all start off right." She said. She went into the fridge and taken out the orange juice. "Are your brothers getting ready?" She asked as she sat down.

He grabbed the eggs. "I'm sure that Boomer is, but I can't say the same for Butch." He said while he made his plate.

His mother sighed. "Well, I hope he gets up on time to have this breakfast." She grabbed the plate of bacon. "I worked too hard on this." She mumbled. The teen chuckled at her. His mother got up, and went to the stairs. "Boys," She yelled. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Okay." One of them yelled. "I'm coming!" Then Butch ran down the stairs, passed his mother, and sat down right next to the redhead teen. "Yes! Bacon and eggs! Thanks mom." Butch grabbed the plate of eggs and started stuffing his face. His mother smacked his hand softly, but firmly.

"Butch! Leave some for Boomer." His mother said. She took the plate from him and put some on Boomer's plate.

"Alright, alright. Geez." The green eye boy rubbed his hand, and then started eating at a slower pace.

"Thank you." She said as she sat back down. "Darling, did you even try to do your hair this morning?" She asked her black hair son.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Can't ya tell?" He said as he pointed at his hair. The redhead looked.

"It looks like you didn't do anything to it." He said to Butch.

"Whatever." Butch said as Boomer walked in. "About time you show up." He teased his blond brother.

"Shut up, Butch." Boomer said. "Cool, eggs and bacon. Thanks mom." He sat down between Butch and his mother. He grabbed his plate, and started to eat. "Like this taste really good." He said with his mouth full.

"Chew your food, sweetie. And thank you." His mother said. They ate in comfortable silences before his mother looked at her watch. "Come on boys. 20 minutes before school starts." She got up and started to clean up. "Grabs your things and let's go."

"Okay mom." The teens said at the same time. They finish their food, put up the plates in the sink, grabbed their backpacks and left out their home and into the blue minivan. The boys sat in the back as their mother drove them to school. When they got there, they got out and walked to the building. "Bye, mom!" They said. She waved goodbye and she drove away.

The boys walked to their new school, amazed at how big the school was. A few dozen kids walked passed them in a hurried pace, as they went up to the doors that clicked softly when they closed.

The boys walked in with their shoes squeaking on the clean, white floor.

"This is our school?" Boomer asked his brothers as many students walked pass them.

"Yep, this is Pokey Oaks High." Butch answered as he tried to avoid the crowd. "Wow, when mom said there were lots of kids our age, she wasn't joking."

"I'll never make it to class on time." Boomer sulked.

"Me neither." Brandon replied. He looked around and found a room with a sign that he couldn't read next to the school main hallway. "I think that's the office." He pointed.

"It is." Boomer replied.

"Come on guys." Butch ordered. "Let's get this over with." They walked in the office, and met the office lady.

"Hello, how can I help you three boys?" The lady at the desk asked.

"We're new here." Butch said to her. "We need our class schedules."

"Oh, yes. Your mother did call in about that." She said happily. "She's a smart and nice mother."

"Thanks!" Boomer said. She went into the drawers under her desk and pulled out 3 pieces of paper. She gave it to the boys, who looked it over.

"What?!" Butch whined. "We have 8 classes a day?!"

"That's not fair!" Boomer complained also. The redhead frowned, as he squinted his eyes at it.

"It's not that bad." The office lady said. "After a month or so, you'll get used to it." The boys just groaned and left the office.

"What is your guys' first class?" The redhead asked as they walked to the peach color hallway.

"I got Gym first period." Butch said. "Sweet!" He fist pumped.

"I have Algebra on 109." Boomer said. "A 'Ms. Marks' teaches it. What about you?" He asked the redhead.

"I have … Advanced Placement World History on 310." He answered. "Where's that?"

"I guess the 3rd floor." Butch said. "Let's go find our lockers." The boys went up the stairs. The students sometimes would stop and stare at them, while others would whisper to someone else. The redhead grabbed on his backpack and tight his gripped. Boomer puts his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Boomer said to Brandon. "They are like talking about how we are the new kids, or something." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Right, no big deal." He repeated to himself. They found their lockers, which were green and too small for someone to get stuck in there. Brandon sighed in relief, and opened the lockers. Butch had his locker on top of Boomer's and Brandon next to his.

"Why do I get the bottom locker?" Boomer whined.

"Because ya the shortest. Now, move." He pushed Boomer out of his way to open his locker. The redhead put up his stuff and turn to see the blonde delivery girl from yesterday walking with another girl. Brandon tapped Boomer's shoulder and pointed to the girl.

"Oh no. She's here." Boomer groaned.

"Who's here?" Butch asked as he turned around to see her. "Oh my god." He started to laugh. "This is going to be funny!"

"Shut up!" Boomer loud whispered. "She might come over!"

"It's too late for that." Brandon said as the girls come their way.

"Okay, boys," Butch said pushing his hair back. "Let big brother show you how it's done." His brother scoffed at him as the girls came to them.

"See look, it's them!" The girl said to the girl next to her.

"'Sup, ladies?" Butch said flirty as he leans back on the lockers. The girl with the green eyes growled at him, and punched him in the stomach. "Ouch! Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he holds his stomach, and fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" Boomer said. "What was that for?"

"What are you guys doing here?" The green eye girl yelled at them.

"Uh, going to school?" Boomer said confused. "What else?"

"Well get out! We don't need you here to mess everything up!" She yelled at them, looking at Brandon. The redhead frowned. Butch got up and glared at her.

"Look here!" He yelled at her. "We had done nothing to even get treated like this. I don't know who are ya, or who ya think you are, but you needed to step off, before things get ugly!" She growled at him again, and grabbed the blonde girl.

"Come on Bubbles. We are going to be late for class." She pulled the girl and stomped away. The brothers looked at each other.

"What was all that about?" Boomer asked. Brandon saw the other students looking at them and he tried to ignore them. "She's right though. We are about to be late for class." Butch hits Boomer on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up." Butch mumbled as a 'ring' sound the hallways. "Get to class!" He yelled at his brother as he walked away. Brandon leaned against the lockers. Boomer looked at the redhead with worry.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Boomer asked him. The redhead shook his head. "Well, everything is going to fine. Like, don't worry about it." He looked at his brother, and nodded. "Okay. See you at lunch?" Boomer said walking away. The redhead sighed heavily and walked to the stairs and to room 310.

He stood there for a minute, with no one in the hallway. He breathed in and out, talking to himself like 'You can do it' and 'this is nothing'. He sighed one last time and opened the door.

Brandon walked in right before another 'ring' sound of the bell, to see a full class, and saw a middle-aged woman at the front of the classroom.

"Yes, may I help you?" The teacher asked the redhead teen. He swallowed hard.

"Uh, yes, you c-can. I'm… uh… a new student here." He stuttered. He noticed that the class had become silent, watching him. "Hello."

"Oh, yes. I heard you were coming today." The teacher said excited. "I am Miss Jackson. Welcome to Pokey Oaks High. Do you find the place okay?" She asked him.

"Um, the school is okay. It is a very large school, though." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Great!" She clapped her hands. She turned to face the class. "Class, this is our new student in our class." She pointed to the redhead teen. She took his paper that has his information on it. "His name is Brandon Good-lady."

"It's G-Goodlandy, Miss Jackson, ma'am."

"My apologizes, Mr. Goodlandy. Now take a free seat so we can start class, will you?" She pointed to the class. Brandon took the first empty seat he saw, which was in the front row next to a red hair girl. "Okay class, today we will be discussing about World War two." Brandon listened to the teacher with most of his attention. He wrote down everything the teacher said, and raised his hand when she asked a question.

He then heard a 'pop' sound next to him. He looked to see that the red hair girl was chewing gum. Brandon frowned in disgust at her. He went back to listening to Miss Jackson, but then the 'pop' sound happens again. He looked at her to try to get her attention, but she was looking down. He looked over her lap and saw that she was texting on her phone. He sat back down onto his desk. 'Pop' sound went again. He twitched his eye.

"Okay, class. Now it's time to work with groups to continue your class projects." The class got up and started to gather into 4 people each. Miss Jackson went up to Brandon. "Okay Brandon," She said. "I want you to make some friends in the class, so I want you to work with the group with the red hair girl."

"Oh." He said disappointed. "Okay."

He went to the red hair's group and saw her and her group was all chewing gum and texting on their phone. He cringed. He took a deep breath and was about to go the group, till someone said "Hey Brandon!" He saw another redhead girl waving him over. He sighed in relief and walked to the other group.

"Hi." He said shyly. The group waved and said 'hey' back to him.

"I'm so glad you here, Brandon." The red hair girl said to him. "I'm Blossom. We are doing the war plans of the World War two."

"Oh, okay."

They spend half of the class working the work, and Blossom made him feel welcome.

Brandon seemed to have most of Blossom's classes, which was fine by Brandon. The bell 'rang' and the redhead sighed. "It's finally lunch time." He said out loud. He found his brothers walking toward the cafeteria. He went to catch up with them.

"Hey, guys." Brandon said as he walked down the crowded hallway with his brothers.

"'Sup. So, how's taking to Blondie, Boom?" Butch asked his brother. The blond groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said they walked into the crowded room full of teenagers. They bumped into a lot of students, and saw an empty round table. The boys sat on the far right of the cafeteria, farthest from the doors.

The boys took out their lunches and Butch had a bite into his sandwich. Brandon rolled eyes as he picked at his salad with his fork. Boomer licked the yogurt off his spoon.

"So, what happen to you?" Brandon asked his black hair brother.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked back, not looking at him. The redhead pointed to his forehead, where a small, but noticeable, bruise on it. Butch tried to cover it up with his hair. The green eye teen sighed. "Okay. The same girl in the hallway did this to me." He said embarrassed. His brothers laughed at him.

"You let that girl hit you twice bro?" Boomer giggled. "Two days out the street, and you like already gotten soft." Butch smacked Boomer on the back of the head. "Ouch! I wish you would stop doing that." He rubbed his head.

"I wish ya shut up!" Butch said. "Anyway, she just stared at me, with this weird look on her face. Then I said my name, she got pissed off, and threw a basketball at my face. She was all like 'What are you doing here?' and shit like that, then Mr. McMillan, the gym teacher, told her to sit down or leave the gym. The bitch threw the ball at me again, and stormed off." The redhead chuckled. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"It's funny to us!" Boomer laughed. He got hit again. "Ouch!"

"It's not like you did anything to stop that girl from hitting you." Brandon pointed out.

"What I suppose to do? Hit her?!" Butch asked.

"You shouldn't do that. Mom did say not hit girls." Boomer said with his mouth full of yogurt.

"She also said to not talk with ya mouth full, yet you still do it."

"So?" The blond said with his mouth still full. His brothers rolled their eyes.

"So, anyway," Butch said. "How 'bout you, Brandon? How is your first day?"

"I just met the most annoying girl in the whole school." Brandon said. Butch raised his eyebrow. "Okay, the second most annoying girl in the whole school. But I also met the smartest girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did. She had red hair like me, and she also wears contacts."

"How do you know she wear contacts?"

"I know this because her eyes were pink."

"So?"

"So? No one can have pink eyes, Boomer. It's illogical."

"Like you the one to talk 'bout normal eye color." Butch said harshly. Brandon glared at him, and Butch did it right back. He stared as hard as he can, but Butch growled. That made Brandon stopped glaring at him. "Thought so." The boys were awkwardly quiet after that.

The 'ring' sounded and all the students ran out the cafeteria. The boys followed them out and up the white stairs and to their lockers, not saying one word to each other. Brandon sighed and pushed his hair back. "Butch, I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about it."

Butch looked his redhead brother, and nodded his head. "Me too. I knew that and I still pushed ya. So we cool?"

"Yeah, we are cool." The boys had a fist pumped. Boomer hugged the boys, knocking their heads together. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, I just this way like the perfect moment for a group hug." Boomer apologized. The boys pushed him playfully and ran down the hallway. "Hey! So unfair!" He laughed running behind them. The boys then bumped into the green eyed girl. She fell to the ground and growled at them. "Oh no."

"You guys are so dead!" She yelled at them.

"Run!" Butch said fearfully. He and his brothers ran away from her, laughing along the way.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and follows from the last chapter. Keep them coming!_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Superhero

**Chapter 3: "The New Super Hero"**

The 'ring' sound in Pokey Oaks High and students rushed out the classrooms. Two redheads walked out of classroom 212, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Brandon said laughing as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Hey, he should have tried to show off incorrectly." Blossom said back.

"Okay, okay." He said calming. "Hey, did you finish the history homework?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you need help with it?"

"I do, I really don't understand…" Brandon tried to say but a bird calling interrupted him. "Blossom is that your ring tone?"

She took out her cell phone and saw that it was ringing. "Oh, it is." She giggled and she pushed 'talk' on it. "Hello?" The girl answered. "Yes, I'm coming outside. I'm coming right now, Buttercup!" She hung up, and looked at Brandon. "I'm sorry. My sister never likes waiting."

"My brother doesn't like to either." He said. "So, about the…"

"Blossom!" They heard from down the hall. "Come on, we got to go!" They looked to see the same green eyed girl who was chasing Brandon and his brothers earlier in the week.

"That's your sister?" Brandon asked.

"Yep, that's Buttercup." Blossom said. "I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, I guess." He said looking down. He waved and she waved back as Buttercup grabbed the redhead girl and pulled her away. Brandon gave out a sigh and walked down the less crowded hallway. He walked to the front doors to see Butch and Boomer in front of the school doors.

"Sup, B." Butch said. Boomer waved at his redhead brother while looking at his Mp3. "What took ya so long?" He said as they started walking out of the school, the doors closing with a soft 'click' sound.

"I was talking to Blossom." The redhead teen said casually as they walked into the crowd on the sidewalk.

"That redhead girl?" Butch asked over the sound cars driving by them. Brandon nodded. "Wow, looks like ya hitting it off. Kiss her yet?"

"Shut up." Brandon bumped his shoulders against Butch's softly, which made Butch bumped back slightly harder. "We are just friends."

"Really?" Boomer suddenly asked as he took his headphones off. "I could have sworn you guys were flirting."

"How would you know?"

"Yeah, how would ya know, Boomer?" Butch said. "Your idea of flirting' is staring until she notices." They stop at the corner of the sidewalk, where a light across the street had an orange hand facing them. "Which never works anyway."

"Hey!" The blond said dramatically. "I know how to get girls."

"Boom, the last girl ya try to get still screams when she sees you." Butch chuckled. Brandon covered his mouth as he laughed as well. The light then turned into a man running, and the cars stopping as the boys walked across the street.

"Shut up! She just , like, running away now. I'm improving." His brothers laughed harder. "Whatever. I bet I get her to talk to me like by next week."

"Sure, and Brandon will ask his girl by that time too." Butch said sarcastically.

"I told you, we are just friends." Brandon said before a man bumped into him. The man excused himself before fast walking past them. The boys shook their heads in shock and kept walking. "Besides, we only have been here for a week. Don't you think it is a little too early to ask girls out?"

"I think ya just chickens, and lame." Butch challenged his brothers. They both growled at him.

"I bet you too scared to ask Miss hellfire out." Boomer said.

"In case ya haven't noticed, she hates my guts." He said as he looked at the window of a toy store name 'Todd's Toy Store'. "That's suicidal."

Boomer yelled chicken to him and started to make 'cluck' sounds while doing the chicken dance. Butch stared at him like he was crazy before walking away from him. Boomer followed him still dancing. "Chicken! Cluck, cluck, Butch's a chicken!" The blond said. The crowd people noticed this and started laughing at him.

"I don't know him!" Butch said to the people. "He been following me. Help me, I'm being stalked!" The crowd just laughed and kept on going. "Geez, I wonder how they react if I really needed help."

"They probably do what they are doing now; keep going like it's none of their business." Brandon answered. Boomer 'cluck' again before Butch hit him on the head.

"Ouch! So not cool." He rubbed his head.

"So was that dance ya was doing. More reasons for girls to run away from ya." Butch growled.

"I still bet I can do it!" Boomer pointed his thumb at himself.

"You know what, bet!" Butch said and shook his brother's hand. "When you lose, I am taping ya doing that chicken dance with a chicken costume to go with it!"

"And when you lose," Boomer squeezed his hand. "You're so going to ask that girl out!"

"Okay, bet!" The brothers squeezed their hands, until Boomer pulled back, shaking his hand. The green eye boy laughed and walked away from him. Brandon just shook his head.

"You guys are weird." Brandon said. Butch opened his mouth to say something, when a huge gush of wind blew from behind them. "Whoa! What was that?!" He yelled.

Boomer looked up and pointed. "Maybe it was them?" Butch and Brandon looked up and saw pink, blue, and green lights heading quickly toward the city hall. "Are those planes?" The blond freaked out. "Are we under attack?!" He and Butch started to panic, but the redhead didn't.

"Why no one else is worried about this?" Brandon asked looking around. His brothers looked around as well to see that everyone was doing what they were doing normally.

"Maybe they are one of us?" Butch said calming down.

"Let's just ask around school tomorrow." Boomer suggested. "It would like to give me an excuse to talk to that blond girl."

"Because talking about terrorist attacks is a great way to pick up girls." Butch said sarcastically. Boomer glared at his green eye brother, and walked away. Butch walked away also laughing behind him, but Brandon stayed where he was, staring where the lights went.

"What are they?" He thought out loud.

"Yo, bro!" Butch yelled. "Ya coming?"

The teen shook his head. "Yeah, I'm coming." The redhead ran to catch up with his brothers.

The boys walked the rest of the way home. The boys walked in the blue house, and walked in the kitchen.

"Mom, we're home!" Boomer yelled. Butch went into the fridge and grabbed a coke and chugged the soda down. Boomer dropped his backpack next to the door and yelled again. "Mom?" Brandon dropped his bag next to Boomer's and went to the kitchen with Butch. "I thought she would be here by now."

"Maybe she's running late." Butch shrugged then put the half bottle of soda in the fridge. Brandon went to the box full of fruit that said 'Food to be put up later' and grabbed a banana. He looked at the fridge and saw a sticky note on it.

"Hey, Butch, there is a note on the fridge door." He pointed. Butch looked and saw it.

"Well, look at here." The green eye boy grabbed it and read it out loud. "'Boys, I will be working late tonight. There is a frozen pizza in the refrigerator. Don't burn the house. Mommy loves you.' Okay, that answered that question."

He finished the banana and put the peel in the trash. "Oh. Well I'll be in my room." Brandon said as he went up the white stairs.

"Just 'cause we got our own rooms, that doesn't mean ya can be anti-social." Butch yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, it does." He yelled back before closing his door. "I am alone at last." He said to himself. He took off his black hoodie and jumped on his bed. He sighed as thought about his school day. He heard bumping from downstairs and the redhead rolled his eyes.

He went to his desk and grabbed his red Mp3. He put it on and the song "A beautiful Lie" from 30 second from mars. He hummed the lyrics to himself. "'Lie awake in bed at night. And think about your life. Do you want to be different?' Ewe, I'm singing about my life again." He said to himself. He grabbed his backpack and got his homework. He looked at it and went to his desk.

Boomer had knocked on the door and walked in without Brandon say so, and jump on his desk. "What is up, bro?"

"I'm fine." He said sitting in his desk chair. "I'm just doing some homework."

"You can , like, marry your homework." He joked. Brandon blinked.

"Was that supposedly funny?" Brandon asked.

"Yes!" He pouted.

"Well, keep working on it." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't funny." He mumbled.

"I wasn't trying to." Brandon got up from the chair and sat on the edge of his bed. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well," Boomer got from the desk and sat next to Brandon. "I need your help."

"What do you need help on?"

"On how to ask a girl out."

"Boomer, don't get me involved in your bet." Boomer shook his head.

"It's totally not for the bet." He said. "It's mainly for me." Brandon told him to explain. "I really like this girl. When she's not like running away from me, she's so sweet, funny, bubbly, and a beautiful girl, and I am just trying to say hi to her. I don't know what I did for her to like fear me, but I don't want her to." Boomer folded his hands together and leaned closer to his redhead brother with his eyes going wide and sad. "So, please help me Brandon." He pouted.

Brandon sighed. "Look Boom, I feel for you, but I not the person to talk to about this."

"What about that chick you talk to like all week?"

"Like I said before, Blossom is just a friend. I still can't get pass small talk and questions about homework." He pushed his red hair back from his forehead. "All the advice I can say is to act like you."

"Like that helps! She keeps on running away." The blond frowned.

"How about you try talking to her friends? That way she can indirectly see what kind of person you are."

"That's good. That's good, Brandon." Boomer said getting excited. He then suddenly stopped and looked confused. "But who are her friends?"

"We know that Buttercup hangs out with her." He shrugged.

"Who?"

"She's that girl who hates Butch." Boomer nodded his head.

"Oh. But wait, how did you get to know her name?"

"Buttercup is Blossom's sister." The redhead said. Boomer nodded, then smiled huge with his eyebrows lift. "Oh no," Brandon shook his hand at his blond brother. "I know that look. I don't want to take advantage of her."

"Come on! It's not like that, Brandon." Boomer stressed. "Plus, you can like have more to talk about than history homework."

"I don't know Boomer." He sighed.

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please with sugar on top?" He begged. Brandon shook his head. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?!"

"I said no way, Boomer." Brandon said getting irradiated.

"No, you didn't. You just shook your head."

"So I have to say it. Okay then. No Boomer." He said strongly. He walked away from him.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" He pouted. The redhead's eye twitched.

"Alright, fine Boomer!" Brandon said turning around to face him. "Just stop that!" He rubbed his temples.

The blond cheered. A growled sounded was heard in the room and Boomer touched his stomach. "I'm starving." Boomer said. He got up and left Brandon's room. Brandon followed Boomer, the floor squeaking as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey, where's Butch?" Brandon asked as the boys went in the kitchen.

"I think he went into his room." Boomer said grabbing the pizza box.

"Talk about being anti-social." He said grabbing the box and opening it.

"Maybe he's just sleepy." Boomer grabbed the pizza pan. The boys turn on the oven, put pizza on the pizza pan, and put them in the oven.

"How long is it supposed to be in there?" Boomer asked. Brandon grabbed the box and read the back.

"It said for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! That's too long!"

"Compare to ordering pizza, I guess it is too long." The boys laughed as Butch walked in. "Hey Butch."

"Sup dudes." He came in the kitchen and sat on the counter. "What's for dinner?"

"We're having pizza." Brandon said. "Remember, you read it on mom's note."

"Oh, yeah." He scratched his black hair. "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Brandon joked. The teens went to the living room, and sat on the red sofa and turn on their new TV that their mother brought yesterday. "I want to watch…"

"Sweet, football." Butch said grabbing the remote. "It's the Jet's playing."

"Well, I want to watch Adventure Time." Boomer said grabbing the remote from Butch. "It's the episode when they explain how Marceline knows the ice king."

"Well tough shit, I want to watch football." Taking the remote from Boomer but the blond didn't let go. They wrestled to the ground with it, switching channels as they do. Brandon just sat there.

After picking deciding to watch MTV instead, Brandon heard the 'ding' sound, and he got up to get the pizza from the oven. "Is it done?" Brandon heard they yelled.

"Yeah, come and get some." They ran into the kitchen and each grab 3 slices and went to the table.

The boys finished the pizzas and put the dishes in the sink. The boys stared down at each other until Brandon sighed and turn the sink on. The blond cheered before a rang a bell-like tone interrupted him. Boomer grabbed his blue phone out from his pants and read out loud. "'Boys, do not forget to drink your milk before you go to bed. Mommy loves you.' What milk?" He asked his brothers.

"The milk that is in three cups that is in the door of the fridge." Brandon said scrubbing the plate in the sink. He heard his brother growled and stomped to the fridge, and then opened it.

"I can't believe we still have to drink the lame ass milk before bed." Butch complained grabbing the cup from the fridge. "I know we're too old for this."

"I don't think so." Boomer said also grabbing the cup full of milk. "Mom told us to drink it, and I trust her. So what's like the big deal?" The blond drank his cup in one gulp, and put the cup in the sink. The redhead glared at as he grabbed it, washing it with the others.

"The big deal's not the milk." He stressed. "It's that mom treats us like we still 10 years old. We are 15, for crying out loud!"

"Well, maybe she has a reason to." Brandon said shaking his wet hand and went to the fridge. "She probably knows we can't go to sleep by ourselves." He grabbed the cup and stood next to his brothers.

"We never tried." He said drinking the cup of milk. "We never even stayed up pass eleven thirty before. That's pathetic!"

"Well, maybe if you stop whining like a baby, maybe she wouldn't treat us like one." Boomer said irritated. Butch punched Boomer, who then ran into Brandon, which spilled his milk over the floor. "Oops."

"See what ya did, Boomer?" Butch yelled.

"What I did? You the one who , like, pushed me."

"Would you calm down, you guys. I will just get some more. No need to cry over spilled milk." Brandon calmed them down.

"Ha-ha. That was so clever." Butch said sarcastically. He picked up the cup and put it in the sink. He saw that Boomer was cleaning the milk and Butch grab the now empty milk carton out the fridge.

"Dude, we're out." He shook the carton and tossed it into the trash.

"I thought she bought more." Brandon went into the fridge and saw a full milk gallon in there. "See? There is some right here." He pulled it out.

"Good. Now ya can sleep like the baby mom thinks we are."

"I don't need this to sleep." The redhead argued. "It's just a habit."

"Hey guys." Boomer said. "I have an idea."

"That can't be good." Butch joked.

"Wait, hear me out. Let's not drink the milk."

"Why?"

"Well, you said we never try to, plus mom's not here. So let's try it out!" He said excitedly. The boys looked at like he was crazy, but then thought about it.

"Huh, not a bad idea, Boomer." Butch said. "But we already drank the milk."

"Well, Brandon haven't. Let's use him like a test subject."

"I don't like what this is going." Brandon said worried.

"Come on bro," Butch said. "It's not a big deal." Brandon crossed his arms and leaned against the table. The redhead sighed and looked at his brothers.

"Alright, I'm in." He said to them. Boomer fist pumped and cheered. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Geez calm down. Ya ain't getting anything out of it." The black hair boy said to Boomer. The blond stuck his tongue out at him and walked out the kitchen. "Whatever. Later, B." Butch said as he followed Boomer out. Brandon got off the table and dried the rest of the dishes. He sighed to himself and went to the bathroom. Butch was already snoring, and Boomer was quiet in his room.

Brandon turned the lights on, and Brandon closed the door behind him. He took off his contact and stared at his red eyes. He growled at them, but then frowned. He shook his head and continued getting ready for bed. He took off his clothes and dropped them into the dirty clothes basket, and he walked out.

He tipped toe, making sure he steps on the parts that squeaked less, and went to his room. He yawned and looked at the clock. It said 9:45 pm. He yawned again, and shook his head. He got in his red covers and went to sleep.

The redhead teen woke up to the sound of distant beeping. He groaned, and hits his alarm clock. The sound didn't stop. He sat up to see that it wasn't his clock making the sound. He got out of his bed, and went into his red backpack next to his bed to grab his wristwatch. That wasn't making the sound either.

Before he could look for what was making the sound, the beeping stop. The redhead looked confused, but he shrugged it off. "It was probably nothing." He said to himself. The teen looked at his clock to see that it was only 6:29 am. He rolled his eyes.

He heard Butch's snoring more clearly in his room. Brandon shook his head. He grabbed his clothes from what he picked out yesterday and left his room. He tiptoed again across the hallway, hearing how some of the boards squeak louder than the others.

He walked pass Butch's room with his snores sounding like thunder. He walked pass his mother's room, being silent as always and he walked pass Boomer room hearing him slightly breathing. He went to the bathroom, closed the door, and turned the light on. He saw how brighter the room is and how detail the walls are.

He looked in the mirror and saw how rough his hair was, how wide his eyes were, and how he can see a small mole on his neck. "I never notice that before." He looked closer and his vision became clearer.

"Whoa." He said backing up. "I feel like I'm looking at high-definition." He heard a door open, and steps on the carpet floor. Brandon put a finger in his ear, feeling that it was clean. The steps to stop, and he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hello?" The voice said. "Brandon, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it is me." He said to the door.

"Why are you up already?"

"Something woke up." He said seeing the shadow behind the door.

"Again? Is there something in your room that I should know about?" She asked. The redhead teen squints his eyes, noticing the shadow moving around.

"No, nothing I know OF!" He screamed the last word as he backed up in the bathtub and fell down on it.

"Honey! Are you okay?!" She banged on the door. Brandon could see her worry face through the door, and his wide his eyes in shock, and his vision saw closer to his mother's green eyes. He screamed again. "Brandon, please answer me!" His vision went back to normal, and he sighed in relief. He heard two other doors opened, and he stood up. He braced for pain, but felt none.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Butch said, before crashing in through the bathroom door. "What happen, dude?" His green eye brother asked.

"I just fell, and hit my head, but I'm okay." Brandon said rubbing his head. "Also, the door was not locked." His brother's face turned slightly red, and he cleared his throat.

"Well, then I'm going back to bed." He said going to his room. "It's too damn early."

"Watch your language!" Their mother yelled at Butch. She ran into Brandon, grabbed his head and kissed it. "Oh Brandon, I'm glad you are okay!"

"Ewe! That's gross mom!" He said, gently pushing his mom. "I'm okay!"

"I just worry about you." She said patting his head.

"Hey! What about me?" Boomer pouted while standing behind his mother.

"I worry about you too." She said to the blond teen. "Just differently." Brandon chuckled. Boomer gave her a confused look.

"What does that mean?" He asked. The mother just giggled and pushed her son to his room.

"Don't worry about it." She patted his head. "Well, I'm going to work. Since it's Saturday, I guess you guys can do whatever." She said but put on a stern look. "However, you shall not have a party here nor fires or floods, and defiantly no reasons for the police have to call me at work, understood?" She said to Brandon and Boomer.

"Yes ma'am!" They both said, and Boomer saluted. The mother nodded and smiled.

"Bye boys!" They waved goodbye, and the mom went down the stairs and out the door. Boomer went back to his room and Brandon heard she started the car and drove away. Brandon shook his head and walked back to his room. He knew where to step so the floor doesn't squeaked as loud.

He went into his room and closed the door. He let go of his breath that he was holding and sat on the floor. He hears Butch snoring and Brandon covered his ears. "My god, he's loud." He said to himself. He still heard his brother, and Brandon eye twitched. He stood up and walked out his room, across the hallway, and down the stairs. He still heard, and Brandon growled to himself. He ran to the TV and turned it on. The music channel was on and it was playing "Wow! This Is Loud!" From Green day. The redhead chuckled as he turned up. The song was very loud, but he no longer heard Butch. He cheered and sat down on the old red sofa.

"Turn that crap down!" Butch yelled from upstairs. "I'm trying to sleep!" Brandon didn't turn it down. "Really?! Ya not going to do it?!" Brandon heard a door slam open, and stomping down the stairs

"Your snoring is so loud, that I could barely hear myself think!"

"Well go outside then!" He yelled. The boys stared at each other. Both glared and tighten their fists. Butch growled, and step to Brandon, who flinch back.

"Fine!" Brandon said as he opened the front door and went outside, slamming the door behind him. He walked away with his head down and arm cross. He walked until he reached the end of the neighborhood. He was next to a sign that said 'Welcome to Townsville Suburban Homes'. He kept walking passing a small elementary school also called Pokey Oaks. Brandon shook his head and keep on walking.

He walked into the city, the loud traffic next to him. He reached into his pockets, not feeling anything in there. "Great." He sarcastically said to himself. "I completely forgot my phone at home."

"Well, that does sound great." A voice said behind him in the alley. Brandon gasped and turned around. "Great for us." A man with green skin came out and looked over Brandon with his sunglasses.

"I don't want any trouble." The teen said.

"Good, then hand overs yer money and you won't get any." Brandon back away, trying to get away, but a giant hand stopped him. He looked up to see a very large person, also with green skin. The large man laughed at him and pushed Brandon into the alley wall.

"Please, let me go!" The man laughed.

"You shoulda hand over the money then."

"What we do with him, boss?" The larger male said.

"Yeah," A smaller green guy came from behind the boss with sunglasses. "What should we do to him, boss?"

"I'm thinkin something a little shakin shouda fix him right up." The boss said to the large one, but said it at Brandon's face. The redhead gasped and tried to run off, but the larger one grabbed him by his ankle and turned him upside down. Another green skin guy, almost as tall as the boss wearing a hat, hissed at him. The hissing one patted him making him very uncomfortable.

"He really has nothing bossss." He said.

"Aw, well that's too bad. Is that right guys?" The green boss said. The green men said yeah, except for one green one with homeless look. He spit into Brandon's face. "I guess we'll show him what happens when I can't their moneys, gang green gang style." The green man pulled out something sharp that shined off the sun.

Brandon saw the thing being pulled out, and he panted. The boss jerked back, pointed at the teen, and Brandon yelled as hard as he can. The yell cause the gang to fly back and crashed into the building. The larger man dropped the teen and Brandon fell to the ground. He looked up and saw the damage to the wall and got up. "Did I do that?"

The gang green gang groaned and got up. "Hey," The hissing one said. "I thinkss he'ss a power puff, bossss."

"No way." The small one said. "Theirs 3 of them, plus this one's a boy." Brandon heard the boss to get him, so he got up from the ground and ran away from them. He ran as fast as he could, and he felt his body become lighter and easier to move. He looked behind him to see if he got away from. He did not see them, so he sighed in relief. He looked next to him and saw a car moving next to him. He was shocked and tried to stop himself.

Brandon grabbed a light pole and leaned against a light pole as he panted. He thought he would be tired after all that running, but he felt like he can still run for hours. He got off the pole to see that it was a huge dent into it. Brandon eyes widen in shock and fear as he back away from it. He shook his head and grabbed his head.

Brandon closed his eyes and breathed in and out and felt light and free, like he was flying. He smiled, and opened his eyes. He saw that the trees had shrunk. "Huh?" He looked down and saw that his feet were 10 feet off the ground. He screamed, which caused him to crash him back to the ground. He groaned, but then got as he was never hurt. "How the hell did that happen?" He asked himself. Brandon saw an old woman saw this and walked quickly the other way. He frowned at that and walked the other way.

He walked to a park in the middle of the city, with people sitting on picnic blankets. He waved at them, and the children waved back. The parents grabbed the children and took them away, saying "Don't wave at him, sweetie." He walked pass a couple, and they frown when they saw. Brandon walked faster away from them. "He's a little weirdo." He heard the guy say. He snapped and hit a large rock next to him, which shatter into pieces. They looked at redhead looked with fear. They got their stuff and left too quickly for Brandon to stop them. He back away from the rock and fast walked away. He frowned and looked up and saw an empty bench. He sighed and went to it.

He sat down, and crossed his arms. He sighed, and felt his throat tighten and his eyes stinging. He smacked his face, which he rubbed afterwards. "Ouch! Why did that hurt?" Before he could answer himself, he heard someone called his name. He looked to see who it was.

"Blossom!" He said as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air." Blossom said. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to get out the house, and away from my brothers." He said. She giggled.

"I completely understand that." She said. She twirled her long red hair around her finger and smiled. They didn't say anything as Brandon trolled his thumb and Blossom picked the hem on her white jeans. He heard a tune of "Mary had a little lamb" and he looked to see a truck with pictures of ice cream and snacks on it.

"Hey, do you want some?" He pointed to the truck.

"Sure!" She said with her pink eyes lighting up. They both got up and walked to the truck. An older man inside the musical truck gave a Popsicle to a little girl, and she skipped away, licking it. The man looked up and smiled.

"Why hello there Blossom." The man said. "What would you like on this fine day?"

"Hello Mister Harvey." She waved at him. "I would like… a strawberry scoop please?"

"Sure." He looked to Brandon. "And what would you like to have, son?"

"Oh, oh I would like vanilla." He said.

"Okay, that would be 2 dollars and fifty-two cents." Brandon reached into his pocket, but stopped himself and frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just realized I got… I mean, I didn't bring my wallet with me." He said sadly. "I'm sorry Blossom."

"It's okay. Luckily for you, I have money." She reached into her back pocket, and pulled out her wallet. She opened it and took out a 5 dollar bill. She gave it to Mister Harvey, and he smiled.

"Thank you. I'll get you your sweet treat." The man turned to the front of the truck. Brandon's face turned slightly red.

"I'll pay you back." He said.

"You don't have to. It's fine, really."

"I don't want you to spend more money on me. I'll feel bad."

"Really Brandon don't worry about it." The man came back with Blossom's changes and a vanilla ice cream scoop with an ice cream cone.

"Here are your changes," He gave her the money. "And your ice cream boy." He gave Brandon his ice cream. She put the money in her wallet, and her wallet back in her back pocket, her back turned.

Brandon grabbed his ice cream cone, which was crushed in his hands. The ice cream spilled over his hands, and the cone crumbs fell to the ground. He groaned and Blossom turned around and his ice cream on the ground.

"Oh no!" Blossom said sadly. "Here, let me buy you a new one." She went back to her wallet.

"No, no thank you." He said. "I don't want you to spend any more money on me."

"Are you sure? I still some money left over." She presented.

"Really, I'm fine. I want you to save your money." He said as shaking the ice cream off his hand.

"Goodbye. Have a nice day." Mister Harvey said. The teens waved bye and walked away.

"Hey, your eyes are red." She said to him. He widened his eyes. "Were your eyes always red?" He scratched his head.

"No, I put on contacts this morning." He said not looking at her. "Totally forgot I was wearing them."

"You wear contacts? I didn't know that." She licked her ice cream.

"Yeah I have a few. I haven't worn these in a while."

"Okay, that's cool." They went passed the bench and to the pond.

Brandon frowned as he walked next to Blossom. His eyes went down to the ground.

"Brandon?" Blossom asked him as she finished her strawberry ice cream. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong." He faked a smile. "I just have a rough morning." She nodded. The teen boy looked around, the park showing children playing, couples kissing, and birds chirping. Brandon smiled at the view. "This is a nice park." Brandon said.

"Yeah, I wish this could stay like this all the time." Blossom said wishfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked. A huge crash happened behind them. The ground started to shake, and people started to scream.

"What's going on?" He asked. They turn around when suddenly a giant purple Godzilla-like lizard screeched loudly, causing more citizens to scream and run off. Brandon screamed in terror, and ran the other way. However, Blossom ran toward the monster. "What are doing? We need to go!" He yelled. The redhead grabbed on to her, but she tried to get away.

"Let me go Brandon!" The pink eye girl yelled at him. "I need to stop it."

"What do you me-" He tried to say, but the monster screeched louder, which cause a bunch of cars to fly up in the air, and landing everywhere. One car was about to crash on a baby stroller, and someone yelled 'My baby!'

Brandon and Blossom jump into action and flew as fast as they could toward it. She grabbed the baby in the stroller, and he punched the car from crashing into them. The car got thrown back to the street and landed with a crash. Brandon and Blossom looked at each other as she held the baby.

"You have superpowers?!" They both yelled at each other before a huge explosion caused them to blow off their feet and in the air. Brandon held on to Blossom and she held on to the baby as they crash into the sidewalk. He panted as he looked at the redhead girl holding on to the baby, who was crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine." She said looking at the baby. The baby was calming down as they got up. "She's alright."

A lady ran up to them and she took the baby. "Is she okay?" The lady asked.

"She's okay, ma'am."

"Bless you, Blossom." The lady said.

"Now run to safety." Blossom said to her. The lady nodded and ran away from them. Blossom jumped up and was about to fly but Brandon stopped her. "Really Brandon, I need to go!"

"Blossom, you don't have to do this! We could call the cops!" He begged.

"Calling the police will result of them calling the mayor who will then call me!" She yelled. "Brandon, this is my job. I need to stop that monster!" She flew before he could say anything else. He saw how she punched the lizard and it screeched in pain. Brandon cheered, as she kicked it in the mouth. A tooth broke out of its mouth and it was falling next to Brandon.

Brandon flew up, dodged it and the tooth crash into the building. He saw Blossom got smacked down by a claw, which scratched her back. She landed on the concrete which smack her whole body back up and crash back down. "Blossom!" He yelled and he flew down to her. She got up before he got to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I wish you could help me though." She said.

"I-I-I can't!" He yelled.

"Why can't you?! You just help me with the baby!"

"I-I-I…"

"I don't-" She was trying to say something to Brandon, but the lizard used its tail to knock over a large building of 'Townville's Corporation Inc.'. The building started to fall over them and Brandon pulled Blossom away from the building. The building crashed into the street.

"The monster is going to destroy Townsville! I need help!" She yelled. She flew up and punched the lizard in the head, snapping his head back. The purple lizard screeched, and turned around to hit her with its tail. Brandon flew in front of her and stopped the tail. He held on it, and the lizard wagged its tail around. Brandon got wagged around, until he flung off. He got thrown backwards and he felt arms grabbed him, and landed safely on the sidewalk.

The redheads looked at each other, at the monster, then back at each other with a nod.

The lizard stomped around as the redheads flew to the purple monster. Brandon closed his eyes and put hands into fists and went full speed toward it. He flew right its teeth, causing it to smash into parts. The monster screamed in pain, as Blossom went to punch it in the jaws. The lizard dodged her punch, and hit Blossom on the head.

Brandon growled and went to kick it, when he paused; widen his eyes, and his whole body shook. Then his eye flashed in red as they felt that they are on fire. He blinked and the redness gone away. He saw that monster roared and cover his eyes.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"What was what?!" She yelled, before red beams came out of her eyes and shot at the monster's other eye.

"That thing that came out of our eyes." He said as duck from the lizard's hand.

"That was your laser vision!" She yelled. "Use it!"

"Okay!" He yelled. He flew to the lizard, and felt his body shake again, but the lizard turned around and he was hit by the lizard's tail. Brandon fell backward and hit the building. Blossom landed right next to him.

"How do we stop the lizard's attacks?" Blossom asked out loud.

"I got it!" Brandon yelled. "If the lizard loses its tail, it loses its balance, and cannot able to knock us down!"

"Okay! I grabbed the tail!" She got up from the building and flew to the lizard's tail, and grabbed it. "Okay, now rip it!"

Brandon went to the back and closed his eyes. He flew and went through the tail and out cover in green liquid. He opened his eyes and saw the tail completely off. Blossom took its tail and hit the lizard with it like a baseball bat.

The lizard moved his hands rapidly and fell backwards. It crashed into the street and caused a cloud of dusk everywhere. They waited for the lizard to start moving, but it didn't. The redhead teens sighed in relief and the pink eye girl laughed.

"It's been a while since I fought a monster that tough." She giggled.

"This had happened before?!" Brandon asked flabbergasted.

"I said it's been a while." She patted the dust off of her.

"What are we going to do about that?" He asked pointing to the unconscious lizard.

"I'll handle that later. As for now," She glared at Brandon as they floated. "When were you going to tell me about your powers?" She asked him angrily.

"Me?! What about you?" He argued back. "I have known you for a week, you could have said something!"

"You don't know?" Blossom asked with disbelief.

"Of course I didn't know! Why else would I ask?"

"I can't believe you never notice. Have you seen the color just randomly in the sky?"

"Well yeah, but thinking logically, I thought they were jet with color powder to make sky writing."

Blossom giggled. "Good one, but no that was me and my sisters."

"Your sisters have powers too?!" Brandon asked with his jaw open.

"Yes. Now answer my question!"

"Which was?"

"When did you get them?"

"Honestly, I got them this morning. I'm sorry for not tell you about superpowers that I magically develop because that's the normal thing to do, but I didn't want to look like a freak!" He screamed the last part. Blossom widened her eyes. He panted as they stared at each other. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay. How did you get them?" She asked calmly, moving closer to the redhead boy.

"I'm not sure how I got them." He looked at her, and sighed. "You must think that I am crazy."

"No, I don't think that."

"Then what do you think about this?" He raised his eyebrow. Blossom rubbed her chin, and hummed.

"Did you do something different that you wouldn't normally do?"

"I don't know, like what?"

"I don't know. Did you drink some weird chemicals or jump into toxic waste or something of the sort."

He scoffed. "No, I don't do stuff like that."

"Strange. Are you sure nothing weird had happened to you?" She asked again. He just shook his head. He saw her arms wrapped around her as she asked the next question.

"Do you think that I am a freak?" She asked. Brandon widened his red eyes at her.

"No! I mean, having powers is unusual, but…" He saw the look in her pink eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. You must get that a lot, and here I am making you feel worse." He frowned and felt himself sinking slowly from the ground. Blossom followed him to the sidewalk and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not bullied for having superpowers, Brandon." She said. "In fact, I'm quite love for it."

"Really?" He asked shocked. She nodded.

"My sisters and I fight against crime, random monster, and evil people who threaten our peace. I have done this for longer than I could I remember."

"Wow." Brandon said. "I never have such luck."

"What do you mean?"

Brandon shrugged. "I'd been bullied, threaten, and even attack for being me."

"I thought you said you got you powers this morning?" The pink eye girl asked confused.

"I did. I meant with my eyes." He pointed to his red color eyes. "People thought I was some sort of demon. When I moved here, I started to wear contacts to hide them."

"I'm sorry that happen to you." Blossom said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Cityville isn't known for having friendly citizens." He joked dryly. She laughed.

"I know what you mean. I went to a field trip there once. It was awful!" She said and he laughed. He calmed down and sighed.

"The people of Townsville are at least secretive about it."

"What did you say?" She raised her eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Well, don't worry. The people of Townsville are more open-minded people. I'm sure that they will lighten up. They didn't think my eye color was weird."

"That's your natural eye color?"

"Yep, it is. My father said I was born with this color."

"Don't you think that's weird?"

"I think it makes me unique. Just like yourself." She said bumping his arms with her shoulder softly. The redhead boy smiled at her and felt his body getting lighter. She giggled at him. He looked down to see him floating again.

"Sorry, still getting used to the powers thing." He said. She giggled at him and floated next to him.

"Hey, let me show you something." She flew up a little higher and put her hand out. He grabbed Blossom's hand and he flew next to her. He looked out and saw the sight of the city. The city was clear sky and buildings that wasn't destroyed were shining from the sun. They flew up and to the skies. "This is fun." He said.

"This is my favorite part of having super powers." She said.

"I can see why." Brandon said smiling.

They flew down to the top the building, and above the city, taking the view. They flew to the neighbor and saw the small neighborhood. Brandon looked at Blossom, shining next to the sun, and smiled at her.

"I'm not sure about the superpowers yet, but flying is awesome." He said to her.

She giggled at him as they fly above in the sky.

* * *

_Did anyone notice that I was late with this? No? Good. Don't forget to review. I kind of struggle with this one and I need advice and support. Please and thank you!_


End file.
